Venganza Roun
by Veritas Temporis Filia
Summary: Universo Alterno. Takiko quiere vengarse de los Roun, causantes de la muerte de su familia. ¿Podrá seguir con sus planes cuando se enamore de Uruki?
1. Sola en Beijia

Venganza Roun

**Venganza Roun**

**/Sola en Bei-jia/**

Frío.

No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando pero los pies le dolían más que nunca. Por momentos pensaba que se le iban a congelar, ya que iba descalza y aquel dolor era insoportable.

Se detuvo un momento a descansar en unos escalones algo tronados de una de las casas de aquella calle silenciosa. Suspiró y se miró las manos con nerviosismo. Coloradas por el frío.

Dirigió su mirada al cielo, y pudo ver que, aquel precioso paraíso que tendría que ser azul era gris y desolado. Definitivamente Bei-jia era muy deprimente. Casi todo el año era invierno. Pero era su hogar… y estaba acostumbrada.

Paseó las manos rápidamente por sus largos cabellos azabaches, que, a pesar de todo, seguían teniendo aquel brillo especial. Le encantaba su pelo, era una de las pocas cosas que le gustaban de ella. Sonrió.

Pero desgraciadamente, era pobre…

Enterró su cabeza entre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar. No solo por su condición, sino por sus padres…, sus abuelos, su familia… todos habían muerto. Todos.

Habían sido asesinados… ¡asesinados!

Y lo peor era que sabía quien era el asesino… o los asesinos, para ser exacta. Lo sabía con toda seguridad.

Temudan Roun. El rey de Bei-jia.

Ese vulgar asesino los había matado por el mero echo de que se habían negado a irse a vivir a Hong-nan, ya que el rey quería que en esa gran casa viviera una de sus muchas esposas.

Maldijo con rabia.

Eso no iba a quedar así, ella no lo iba a permitir.

-Chica, ¿estas bien? – preguntó una suave voz femenina.

Takiko alzó levemente la cabeza y pudo ver que una chica de largos cabellos pelirrojos y ojos profundos le daba la mano, como para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Si, muchas gracias – Takiko agradeció el gesto y se levantó. – Solo había parado un poco a descansar… ya sabes, con este frío.

-Ya – respondió la pelirroja y miró de arriba abajo a Takiko. -¿No tienes frío con esa ropa?

Takiko miró al suelo algo avergonzada. La verdad era que sí tenía frío, pero era la única ropa que tenía en aquel momento.

-Claro que tengo… pero… -miró intencionadamente a la chica.

-¿No te da el dinero para comprarte nada mejor? –adivinó la pelirroja, Takiko asintió sonrojada. – No te culpo… a mi familia tampoco le sobra el dinero… en este país nos pagan una miseria. –comentó sacudiéndose las palmas de las manos.

-Pero al menos tenéis algo para comer… -susurró Takiko con una falsa sonrisa. – Yo no tengo ni para eso…

La pelirroja clavó su mirada en ella, parecía como si la estuviera estudiando, analizando.

-¿Pobre? –preguntó.

-Pobre… ¡y sola! –terminó la morena con cierta ironía. Y pensar que hacía unos días tenía un plato caliente que comer cada día, un techo, una familía…

Ambas rieron con tristes sonrisas y se miraron. Sin saber como y porqué, habían terminado hablando como si se conocieran de siempre.

Takiko miró de reojo a aquella chica, era sumamente guapa, y no parecía pobre en absoluto. Y también era bastante simpática…, en aquellos momentos, ¡como le hubiera gustado tener una hermana!

-¿Y hacia dónde te dirigías?

-Eh…

-¡Si no quieres decírmelo, no importa, eh! – exclamó la pelirroja de repente, dándose cuenta de lo cotilla que había sido.

-Da igual. Después de haberme dado conversación creo que puedo decírtelo, como agradecimiento. – sonrió Takiko y la miró decidida. –Yo… , me dirigía al palacio Roun.

-¡¿Al palacio Roun?! ¡Pero si es el palacio Imperial! ¿Tú estás bien de la cabeza? –le espetó asombrada, Takiko hizo una mueca.

-Estoy bien de la cabeza. –carraspeó. –Pero es que tengo algo importante que hacer allí, ¿sabes?

La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva y asintió, alzó las manos como para darle a entender que continuara.

-Y bueno… una vez este allí, quiero… vengarme.

-¿Vengarte? –parpadeó la chica. -¿De quién?

La morena suspiró y se armó de valor.

-De Temudan Roun –enfatizó alzando la barbilla.

-De quién sino… -murmuró la pelirroja con desdén. –Se rumorea que es el peor rey que ha tenido Bei-jia, todos estamos deseando que su hijo lo suceda ya en el trono.

-¡Da igual! Me importa un comino si su hijo será mejor rey que él, ¡estoy dispuesta a vengarme de todo el clan Roun! –sentenció Takiko.

-Muchacha, toda la familia imperial no tiene la culpa…

-¡Si que la tienen! Y te juro que… -balbuceó Takiko, la rabia se apoderaba de ella, cada vez que recordaba a ese hombre egoísta, que se hacía llamar rey de Bei-jia, no era más que un cobarde, un impresentable.

-¡Bien! ¡Bien! –concluyó la chica al ver la frustración de Takiko. –Veo que tienes las ideas claras… eso me gusta. Me llamo Inami. Inami Taruma, ¿y tú eres?

-Yo soy Takiko Okuda.

-¡¡Tu eres la hija de aquel famoso escritor!! ¡La hija de Einosuke Okuda! –bramó Inami, mirando asombrada a Takiko. – Es verdad… dijeron que la familia Okuda había muerto asesinada por unos bandidos…

-¡No eran bandidos! –la interrumpió. -¡Eran los soldados de la familia Roun! ¡Los Roun asesinaron a mi familia! Por eso, yo… yo…

Inami le lanzó una mirada grave… y Takiko se calló de repente.

-Creo que te puedo ser de gran ayuda… -terció Inami, sonriendo de una forma pícara. –Yo soy hija de Maigin Taruma, ella conocía a tu padre. –Takiko la miró perpleja. – Además… yo trabajo en el palacio Imperial… , como doncella, ya sabes. – Takiko asintió. – Puedo ayudarte a infiltrarte en palacio… ya que la seguridad ahí es muy buena.

Takiko sonrió. De repente su vida había empezado a tener sentido. ¡Por fin podría vengarse de los Roun y vivir en paz!

-¡Uaaah! ¡Muchísimas gracias, Inami! –exclamó Takiko abrazando a la chica –Eres la primera persona que me ha ayudado… ¡gracias, gracias!

Inami le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Recuerda que yo solo te presentaré como candidata para ser una de las doncellas de la reina, en cuanto te entreviste, te las tendrás que apañar sola, ¿me oyes? –Takiko asentía rápidamente llena de alegría –Te acompañaré hasta la entrada… luego allí todo será cosa tuya. También tendrás que ir con mucho cuidado en tu venganza, como te pillen, te matan, ¿entendido?

-Siip… -respondió Takiko, aún llena de alegría.

-¿No tienes miedo?

-¿Eh? No… Ya estoy preparada para ello. Si muero, moriré con la conciencia tranquila de haber querido salvar el buen nombre de mi familia… -miró desafiante a Inami, quien sonrió.

-Tienes agallas Takiko, me caes bien. Entonces, mañana empezaremos el curro… -se empezó a alejar. –Me voy a casa, es mi último día en mi casa y quiero estar con mi familia…

Takiko parpadeó.

-¿Cómo? Pero… ¿es que no vives con ellos cada día? –preguntó.

-¡Anda ya! ¿Naciste ayer, Takiko? Durante los días que trabajamos, las doncellas vivimos en palacio… -aclaró Inami. –De echo, yo empiezo mañana mi turno…

La morena se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No podía ser… Ella pensaba que si trabajaba en palacio, podría salir de trabajar por la tarde y si pasaba algo raro allí no sospecharían de ella pero… ¿Qué pasaría si quedaba también a dormir?

-Te has dado cuenta de lo peligroso que es, ¿eh? –adivinó Inami -¿Te vas a echar atrás?

-¡¡NUNCA!! –gritó Takiko, haciendo que Inami se tapara los oídos bruscamente.

-Vale, vale… -respondió la pelirroja algo aturdida. –Una cosa más, ¿te quieres venir a dormir hoy a mi casa? Mi madre se alegrará de verte, y tu acabas de decir que estas sola, y ya que mañana tenemos que ir al palacio…

Takiko se quedó sin palabras. Inami era la primera persona que la había tratado tan bien. Era realmente generosa… Nada que ver con aquella gente ruda de los otros barrios de aquella ciudad.

-¡Gracias Inami! ¡Gracias! –Takiko empezó a dar saltitos de alegría -¡Gracias, de verdad! –agradeció emocionada.

Inami le lanzó una mirada llena de cariño, mientras la guiaba hacia su casa. Allí al menos tendría comida y podría descansar antes de la dura venganza que tendría que realizar. Aquello que tenia en mente Takiko no era nada fácil, y si bien sería duro, quería que el día antes de empezar aquella tortura, se sintiera a gusto.

Pero también había algo más… algo que le había impulsado a ayudarla. Takiko tenía aspecto de ser de la realeza, no por su ropa ni por su dinero, sino por sus gestos, sus acciones, sus reacciones… las poses que adoptaba, aquel cabello azabache brillante… todo aquello era típico de gente de la nobleza. Definitivamente Takiko era algo extraña… Era una caja de sorpresas.

Y si tenía suerte… como Takiko era muy guapa, quizá, solo quizá podría emparejarla con su hermano menor… Tomite.

**OOO**

**En palacio…**

En la sala del trono, el rey Temudan Roun, rey de Bei-jia, se encontraba sentado masajeándose las sienes cansinamente, y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su hijo, sentado al otro lado de la habitación, quién le miraba de forma chulesca y llena de ego.

-¡URUKI ROUN! –bramó el rey con desesperación. -¡Explícate!

Su hijo bostezó perezosamente y miró a su padre con desdén.

-¿Otra vez? –preguntó con retintín.

-¡Si, otra vez! –exclamó su padre con rigidez - ¿Por qué has echado a la princesa Meriko de palacio? ¡Si era candidata para ser tu esposa! –Uruki le lanzó una mirada fría como el hielo.

-Pues… simplemente, porqué no era mi tipo, papá –comentó Uruki mirando distraídamente los cuadros lujosos de la sala -¿Por qué no quitas esos cuadros horrendos? Por muy caros que sean…

-No cambies de tema, Uruki. ¡Te vas a casar con la princesa Meriko!

-Ni de coña.

Temudan estaba que ardía de desesperación. No aguantaba de ninguna de las maneras que su único hijo fuera tan rebelde. Y menos, cuando sería él que ocuparía el trono de Bei-jia cuando él ya no fuera capaz de estar a cargo.

-¡Serás…!

-Temudan… -susurró la reina, que acababa de entrar a la sala a causa de tanto griterío –No seas tan duro con el chico…

-¡Eso, no seas tan duro con el chico! –repitió Uruki sacándole la lengua a su padre.

-Naeru… es que Uruki me saca de mis casillas. ¡Ya tiene 19 años! ¡Y continúa sin esposa! Como no se enamora… tengo que buscarle yo candidatas, ¡y las echa de palacio!

-Bueno, es que Meriko no era muy apropiada que digamos, ¿verdad, hijo? –Uruki asintió.

-¿A ti tampoco te gustaba? –dijo Temudan –Madre mía, sois los dos iguales…

Uruki se levantó de la silla pesadamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Suerte que he salido a mamá… si llego a parecerme a papá…

-¡Oye jovencito! ¡Más respeto! –bramó el rey levantándose del trono furiosamente.

-Si… si… -Uruki cerró la puerta.

La reina Naeru soltó una risita y miró a su marido sonriente.

-Trata de ponerte en su lugar Temudan, Uruki quiere casarse con una chica a la que quiera, no tiene tener un matrimonio frío y solemne… -comentó.

-Pues que se de prisa y que se enamore… ¡de una buena vez! –dijo Temudan enterrando su cabeza en sus manos.

-El amor viene cuando menos te lo esperas Temudan… recuerda eso.

**OOO**

Uruki entró en su cuarto y separó las cortinas. El día seguía gris y realmente deprimente. Bostezó y seguidamente se miró al espejo. Sus ojos azules, que normalmente eran de un color cielo, ahora se encontraban oscurecidos por la falta de luz. Su cabello castaño claro (o rubio arena) no relucía tampoco como de costumbre. Se aburría y mucho. De repente tocaron la puerta.

-Señor Uruki –llamaron desde el otro lado.

-Pasa Soruen –dijo distraídamente mientras se dejaba caer en su gran cama, vivir en palacio era lujoso, y mucha gente podía desearlo, pero lamentablemente era muuuy aburrido.

Un chico joven de unos 23 años y moreno entró por la puerta y, al ver a Uruki así sonrió.

-¿Triste?

-¡Desesperado! –terminó Uruki incorporandose en su cama -¿Es que nunca hay diversión por aquí, últimamente? Antes siempre tenía algo que hacer… -volvió a bostezar.

-Bueno, antes era joven señor Uruki –ante la mirada que le echo, prosiguió –Quiro decir… usted era "adolescente".

-Ajaaaammmmm… -el chico rodó los ojos -¿Para qué has venido? ¿Para hacer que me divierta un rato?-puso cara de cordero degollado.

Soruen sacudió la cabeza.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no… Verá, traigo noticias. –se sentó junto a Uruki. –Mañana se cambia el turno de las doncellas.

Uruki parpadeó. Lo sabía perfectamente, ya que su madre llevaba todo el mes neurótica perdida arreglando las habitaciones para las nuevas doncellas.

-¿Y?

Soruen bufó y miro con cara de aburrimiento a su amigo.

-¿Cómo que "y"? –empezó a chasquear los dedos delante de los ojos de Uruki -¡Despierte señor Uruki! ¡Tenga ilusión por las cosas!

El principe entrecerró los ojos y hizo una mueca.

-Eh… yo sigo teniendo ilusión por las cosas, pero me parece que tu también continúas teniendo gusanos en el cerebro… ¡arena quizá! –comentó con una sonrisa pícara.

Soruen rió y a continuación se levantó de la cama.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí, es que mi padre me espera para que ayudemos a tu madre con la cena oficial de hoy-rió divertido al ver la cara de asco que puso el chico. -¿Usted vendrá, no?

-Pssé…-carraspeó y volvió a tumbarse en la cama. -¿Vendrán muchas nuevas?

El moreno alzó las cejas y miró con curiosidad al principe.

-Me parece que es usted quien tiene gusanos en el cerebro… no, espere… ¡arena quizá! –recitó con retintín.

Uruki soltó una carcajada y le lanzó una espada a Soruen, quien apenas la cogió al vuelo.

-¡Con cuidado alteza, este juguetito que le regaló su padre puede cortar y profundamente! –dijo Soruen haciendose el ofendido.

-¡Pierdete! –siguió riendo Uruki –Digo, ¿vendrán muchas nuevas doncellas?

-Pues, unas cuantas. –cerró los ojos y se rascó distraídamente la barbilla, Uruki sonrió y este le devolvió la sonrisa. –Me voy señor Uruki, el palacio es muy grande, mucho me temo que si me pierdo mi padre me cantará las cuarenta.

-Nunca falla –sentenció el chico mirando el techo de su cuarto. -¡Dale recuerdos de mi parte a Taul! –le gritó a Soruen.

-¡A la orden! –Soruen sacudió la mano y se fue.

Una sensación de calma invadió de repente todo aquel cuarto. Uruki respiró hondo y se sumió en sus pensamientos. Desde que había dejado de ser "adolescente" y su padre había empezado a introducirle en el mundo de la política y el reino que había dejado de ser el mismo. Ahora no podía "divertirse".

No supo porqué pero la llegada de las nuevas doncellas de su madre traería algo bueno a aquel lugar.

O algo no tan bueno…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1.

**Nota de la autora: **Hola! Hello! Hallo! Bonjour! Ohayo!

He vuelto!! Si, volví!! Jajaja… después de mucho tiempo sin aparecerme en fanfiction he vuelto con una historia de Fushigi Yugi Genbu Kaiden. ¡Me encanta esta serie! Y he decidido escribir una de mis historietas… Es un universo alterno, es decir, la trama no tiene nada que ver con la historia original, lo único que coincide son los personajes y su aspecto. Algunas otras cosas quizá también pero…

Sobre mis otros fanfics de high school musical: prometo que los terminaré, si puedo este verano, ya que vuelvo a tener tiempo libre.

Es que durante el curso, apenas he podido escribir unos cuantos capítulos de algunas de mis series, la verdad es que estoy bastante atareada. También estoy terminando "dealthy hallows" que me ha costado mucho terminar de leer, ya que es muy largo.

Intentaré actualizar este fanfic con regularidad, aunque el próximo capitulo no lo podré subir hasta el próximo domingo 22, ya que me voy de viaje el lunes 16 y vuelvo el sabado 21 (viaje de final de curso) a Londes. Jojojo… deseadme suerte!

Ahora sí, no os entretengo más. Espero que disfrutéis de la historia y mucho!

Escribid reviews!

Besos.

Zashley-tropay93


	2. Con la ayuda de Inami

Hola a todos

**Hola a todos!**

**Si, sé que me demoré mucho estos días, pero es que después del viaje a Londres estaba bastante agotada y apenas tenía fuerzas para pasar los capítulos de mi cuaderno al ordenador, XDXD… Pero que se le va a hacer, ¿verdad? Soy humana y si bien estoy de vacaciones también tengo cosas que hacer… mis padres no paran de pedirme que haga tareas, y aquí ahora hace tanta calor… Ojalá pudiera vivir en Bei-jia que casi siempre esta nevando, jojojo…**

**Pues nada, nos les entretengo más, ¡aquí esta el segundo capítulo!**

**Capitulo 2: Con la ayuda de Inami.**

En una humilde casa de Toulan, una familia cenaba tranquilamente mientras charlaba de sus cosas, con una invitada.

-Muchas gracias, en serio –repitió Takiko por enésima vez felizmente, mientras daba el último sorbo a su sopa caliente, que, aunque le quemó la garganta, estaba deliciosa, y mucho más cuando hace días que no pruebas bocado –Así que usted de pequeña fue vecina de mi padre, ¿no?

-Exacto Takiko –respondió Maigin dulcemente, la madre de Inami – Pero después de que se casara y se mudara a aquella casa tan lujosa perdí el contacto con él… -suspiró –Es una verdadera lástima lo que le ocurrió – Takiko la miró.

-Sí… -su sonrisa se oscureció al recordar a toda su familia, aquellos que siempre habían estado con ella… muertos –Gracias por la cena, y por invitarme a dormir, ha sido todo un detalle por su parte…

-Siempre será un placer tenerte aquí, Takiko, ¡y más siendo la hija de Einosuke! –exclamó Maigin sonriendo y dando palmas, la morena sonrió, le caía bien aquella mujer pelirroja y regordeta –Por cierto… ¿quieres más sopa Takiko? Con el frío que hace y con lo delgadita que estás…

-Mamá… -la interrumpió Inami –Mañana nos tenemos que levantar pronto para ir al palacio Roun y estamos cansadas…-le guiñó un ojo a Takiko, y esta sonrió –Así que… nosotras nos vamos ya a la cama.

-Ya… ¿ya os vais? –preguntó Tomite, el hermano menor de Inami, era un chico bastante alto y bien formado, con unos cabellos castaños oscuros y unos ojos verdes azulados – Hoy es tu último día, Inami… venga, anda…-suplicó.

Inami sonrió de forma pícara y le lanzó una mirada altiva a su hermano.

-¡Bueno Tomite! Piensa que mañana nos tenemos que ir a las seis más o menos… Así que mucho me temo que no va a poder ser –se acercó sigilosamente a su hermano –Aunque no sé porque pero algo me dice que lo que tú quieres es pasar más tiempo con Takiko, ¿me equivoco? –ante esto, Tomite se sonrojó hasta las orejas –Es guapa, ¿eh? –le dio un codazo.

-Ya basta… ¡¡NO ES LO QUE TÚ CREES!! –bramó el chico y Inami largó una carcajada estrepitosa -¡Madre mía! ¡¡A la mínima que digo alto ya estás buscándole un significado oculto!! –Tomite estaba todo colorado.

Inami continuó riéndose a más no poder y Tomite siguió echándole la bronca todo colorado, mientras Maigin les miraba melancólicamente.

-Inami, no hagas enfadar a tu hermano…

-¡Jajaja! ¡Te echaré de menos Tomi! –exclamó Inami alegremente y a continuación se dirigió a su cuarto -¿Vienes, Takiko?

-Eh… sí –la morena se había quedado anonadada viendo aquella escena cotidiana entre hermanos, recordando sin querer, a su familia. Miró a Maigin –De nuevo, muchas gracias señora Taruma.

-De nada cariño, ha sido un placer, vuelve cuando quieras –respondió la mujer con una sonrisa amable. Takiko miró a Tomite.

-Bueno… ¡encantada de conocerte a ti también, Tomite! –dijo sonriéndole al chico, quien se sonrojó notablemente. -¡Hasta mañana!

-Hast… hasta mañana… -susurró y se fue directamente hacia el salón de la casa, escondiendo su rubor, mientras Inami le miraba dulcemente "Es como un niño", pensó y entró, junto con su amiga, al dormitorio.

Era una habitación pequeña pero muy acogedora, con dos grandes ventanas y dos camas perfectamente preparadas con los tatamis en el suelo, al otro lado de la habitación se podían ver un pequeño escritorio con folios y mapas.

-Esta es tu cama –señaló Inami, y, a continuación se sentó ella en la suya, que estaba justo al lado –Perdona al pesado de mi hermano… es bastante tímido.

-¡Pero que dices, si es un encanto! –rió Takiko y se tumbó en su tatami suavemente y largó un suspiro. Olió las sabanas limpias y blancas de aquella cama… olían exactamente como las de su antigua casa… le entró mucha nostalgia al recordarla y unas pequeñas lagrimas asomaron en sus ojos castaños –No sé como agradecerte lo que estas haciendo por mí…

-Venga, Takiko si no es molestia alguna… -miró fijamente a la chica, y pudo ver que lloraba –Takiko… no llores… venga…

-Es… es que… -murmuró y se frotó los ojos –Y pensar que hace tan solo unos días estaban todos conmigo… -comenzó a hipar del llanto –Y ahora… ahora están todos… todos… -no pudo continuar y escondió la cabeza en la almohada.

Inami le lanzó una mirada llena de tristeza y le acarició suavemente el cabello, tratando de consolarla, aunque sabía que nada le podría aliviar aquel dolor…

-Nunca se lo perdonaré… ¡NUNCA! –lloró Takiko, apretando su almohada, intentando que sus lágrimas se llevaran todo el dolor que tenía en su corazón.

-¿Sabes? Mi padre… también murió… -susurró Inami y Takiko la miró –A diferencia del tuyo no lo asesinaron pero… se lo comió un Mou (un monstruo de la nieve) ante mis propios ojos… yo solo tenía 9 años –miró al suelo tristemente.

-Lo… lo siento –Takiko tragó saliva. Tampoco había pensado que los demás también habían tenido o podían tener una vida peor que la suya.

-Tranquila, yo… no me siento sola, después de todo tengo a mi madre y también a Tomite… -sonrió divertida –Aunque… la verdad es que Tomite y yo no somos hermanos de sangre…

Takiko la miró sorprendida.

-No… no lo parece… os comportáis como si fuerais hermanos de verdad… -comentó.

-Jajaja… es que él apareció en la puerta de nuestra casa, cuando él tenía 2 años, justo el día después de que mi padre muriera… para mi madre fue como un regalo del cielo… Y bueno, también para mí –dijo sonriendo, al igual que Takiko.

-Por cierto Inami, ¿Tomite que edad tiene? –preguntó curiosa.

-16 años. –respondió la pelirroja – Y yo 23, ¿por qué?

-¡Madre mia, yo solo tengo 17 años! –bramó Takiko llevándose las manos a la cabeza -¿Crees que me dejaran quedarme como doncella?

-Claro que sí –respondió tumbándose en su tatami –Puedes ser doncella a partir de los 15 años… -Takiko suspiró aliviada y se acostó en su tatami, tapándose con aquellas telas de seda de color blanco. Olían a limpió y aspiró aquel aroma a jabón que tanto la relajaba. Al día siguiente empezaría su venganza y tenía que estar en plena forma para ello.

-Gracias Inami… -repitió Takiko, mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos, vencida por el cansancio.

-De nada, Takiko… ¿sabes? –la miró y la aludida le devolvió el gesto –Estaba pensando… eres la mejor amiga que he tenido hasta ahora… -observó como su compañera abría un poco la boca, asombrada –Siempre he tenido amigas, pero nunca les he tenido confianza… al menos, hasta que te he conocido a ti –Takiko sonrió –En serio… es como si contigo todo fuera mejor, como si pudiera explicarte todo lo que me ocurre, lo que pienso, mi vida… Ya ves, en el poco día que llevamos hablando ya es como si fueras de mi familia… y eso que ayer ni nos conociamos, ¿eh?

-Pues sí… -susurró Takiko mientras se acomodaba en la cama –Inami, tú también eres la mejor amiga que tengo… -miró a su amiga de nuevo –Y quiero que sepas que eres la primera persona en este país que es tan amable y generosa conmigo… en serio… no pensé que hubiera alguien tan bueno como tú en Bei-jia… -rió e Inami lanzó una carcajada sonora.

-¿Sí? –preguntó la pelirroja divertida –No sé qué decirte… no creo ser tan buena… solo me porto bien con las personas que me caen bien –le guiñó un ojo y Takiko también soltó una carcajada –Nos acabamos de conocer y es como si te conociera de toda la vida… -reflexionó y miró al techo -¿Porqué será?

-Hmmm… porque… ¿nos parecemos? –preguntó Takiko mientras se tapaba más con la sabana.

-Quizá… -respondió Inami -¡Cómo me alegro de tener una mejor amiga! –dijo alegre mientras Takiko también sonreía.

-¡Y yo!

Ambas amigas fueron vencidas por el cansancio del duro día que habían pasado y se durmieron profundamente. Por una vez Takiko había sido feliz… tenía una mejor amiga, una cama donde dormir, había tenido un plato caliente sobre la mesa… se sentía feliz y agradecida, pensando que el dios Genbu por fin se había apiadado de ella… pero en el futuro le esperarían días duros y que la pondrían duramente a prueba.

**OOO**

Esa misma hora en el palacio Roun de Toulan, se celebraba una de las cenas lujosas que realizaba la reina una vez al mes. Allí estaban invitadas las personas más ricas y adineradas del país y de la capital… En el gran salón principal, los grandes duques, marqueses y la familia real charlaban mientras que en la barra de bebidas Uruki se bebía la tercera copa llena de licor.

Uruki empezaba a perder un poco el sentido del equilibro, pero aquellas fiestas lo desquiciaban tanto que decidió no cruzar ni una sola palabra con nadie, y menos con aquella estúpida que gente que solo se dedicaba a alardear de sus cosas lujosas y de los grandes viajes que habían echo… ¿viajes? Él también era rico y sin embargo, nunca había salido de Bei-jia. Siempre se encontraba encerrado allí… ¿por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Tenía ganas de aventura, de vivir la vida, de enamorarse…

Se sirvió la cuarta copa colmada de licor y empezó a beberla toda de un sorbo, empezó, siguió… siguió… hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro. El príncipe volteó malhumorado para ver quién había interrumpido su noche de borrachera y se sorprendió al ver que era Soruen, que lo miraba con una sonrisa suspicaz.

-¿De borrachera otra vez, señor Uruki? –hizo una pausa y olió a su amigo –Debería lavarse usted la boca… ¡le apesta el aliento a licor! –rió Soruen.

-¿Y porqué debería? Precisamente en… en las noches que mi madre ha… hace… estas fiestas es cuando siempre bebo… -hipó a causa de la gran cantidad de alcohol que llevaba encima y su amigo sonrió –No te rías… ¡es la única manera que tengo de pasar el rato! –vociferó.

-Shh… ¡baje la voz, señor Uruki! –el príncipe le miró frunciendo el ceño -¿No ve que sino su padre le va a ver aquí, emborrachándose? Anda, venga, saque a bailar a alguna de las princesitas que hay por aquí… seguro que ninguna se opone, con lo guapo que es usted… -Uruki dejó pesadamente su copa en la barra y le miró seriamente, o tan seriamente como pudo, ya que el exceso de alcohol en sus venas le impedía hacerse respetar.

-Mi-mira Soruen, como quieres que baile, si estoy bo… borracho… además… me… ¿me estás escuchando? –Soruen asintió –Entonces… debes darte cuenta de… de cómo hablo… ¡se nota cinco pueblos que estoy borracho! Por cierto Soruen, nunca te lo he preguntado pero… ¿por qué eres mayor que yo?

Soruen hizo un gesto de resignación. Uruki ya empezaba a desvariar con tanto alcohol que había bebido, pero no estaba dispuesto a que Uruki estuviera solo toda la noche. Inspiró profundamente y miró al principe con una sonrisa.

-Veamos señor, son "cuatro pueblos", no cinco, y soy mayor que usted sencillamente porque nací antes, así que… ¡venga! –lo empujó y Uruki por poco y se cae –Ahí tiene a la princesa Meriko, en ese cuarto de estar, ¡esta sola! Entre y hable con ella –hizo un gesto para que entrara.

Uruki le lanzó una miraba suspicaz y examinó a su amigo.

-¡Cómo te tengo que decir que Meriko no me cae bien! –Soruen lanzó una carcajada y le empujo para que entrara y lo consiguió -¡Pero oye…! –calló al ver a la chica, que lo miraba seductoramente, pero más que eso le producía asco.

-Vaya vaya, Uruki… veo que esta vez vienes solo… y justo cuando no hay nadie aquí conmigo… -sonrió altiva mientras lo miraba como analizándole.

-No… no te confundas, estoy borracho y Soruen me ha arrastrado hasta aquí –alzó la mano como despidiéndose –lo siento, chica… pero yo… ¡me piro! –volteó dispuesto a irse de la habitación pero Meriko lo retuvo del brazo –Q… ¿Qué haces ahora?

-Pasa la noche conmigo –Uruki alzó las cejas y Meriko asintió –Venga… no es mucho pedir… mis padres van a pasar la noche aquí y me siento tan sola y aburrida… -besó suavemente a Uruki en lo labios y este la miró con odio –Vamos, solo una noche… ¡mañana me voy!

-Lo siento… pero… te vas tener que… que quedar con las ganas… -hizo afán de volver a marcharse por esta vez la chica se abalanzó sobre él y los dos quedaron tumbados sobre la alfombra –Hay que ver… ¡mira que te lo he… dicho! ¡Que estoy borracho… no tengo bien el sentido del equilibrio! –Meriko quedó tumbada encima de él y lo besó fuertemente, mientras Uruki la miraba con una expresión realmente aburrida –Lo siento, Meriko… pero a mi ya me dejas frío… no quiero volver a pasar la noche conti… -no pudo continuar ya que la chica cogió una de sus manos y la metió por debajo de su ropa.

-Venga… que es solo una nocha… la última que pasas conmigo… -susurró la chica desabrochándose el bestido lentamente –Como estás ebrio, mañana ya no te acordarás de nada… -y se abalanzó sobre el príncipe, quien, aunque la aborrecía, se dejó llevar por aquella vulgar mujer… afortunadamente… no la tendría que ver nunca más a partir de aquella noche.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mensaje de la autora: Bueno… este es el capitulo 2, sorry por la demora otra veez… el 3 no sé cuanto tiempo tardaré en subirlo, pero no creo que demasiado…XDXD… a veces pienso en hacer como yuu watase, escribir dos capitulos cada tres mes…LOL, ¿quedaría bien?**

**Pues nada… espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, aunque de momento no són muy emocionantes, ya que són como el preludio… más adelante Uruki & Takiko ya se conocerán y… las cosas avanzarán más rapido.**

**Dejad reviews!**

**Besos, zashley-tropay93!**


	3. Infiltracion

Hola a todos

**Hola a todos! De nuevo otra vez estoy aquí con Venganza Roun… esta vez con el tercer capitulo… La verdad es que esta historia va a ser bastante más larga que las otras que he publicado aquí hasta ahora… ¿Saben porque me decidí a registrarme en fanfiction? Nunca lo he explicado aquí… pues resulta que yo muchas veces pasaba por esta página para leer fics de mis series, mangas, películas… favoritas. Pero nunca pensé en registrarme y ser una más. ¿Por qué? Sencillamente porque no me veía con tiempo, que de echo, solo dispongo en las vacaciones, ya que el resto del año lo paso estudiando para poder superar los exámenes, que por cierto, aprobé todas las asignaturas! Yupiee! ¡Bien por mí! Pues eso… yo subía fanfics de todo tipo en una pagina de groups., y la gente me comentaba que adoraban mis fics (en mi opinión, exageraban), y me pidieron que subiera unos cuantos en esta pagina, que es la oficial de ellos… así que no me hize esperar. Ahora me encanta escribir aquí… y me encanta recibir vuestras críticas, ya sean buenas o malas, ya que ayudan a evolucionar como escritora.**

**Ahora sí, no os entretengo más. A continuación tenéis el capitulo 3.**

**Capitulo 3: Infiltración. **

Al contrario que el día anterior, el sol resplandecía en la capital de Bei-jia, Toulan. Aunque continuaba haciendo un poco de frío, ya no nevaba y, sorprendentemente la gente, más animada, empezaba a pasear más por las calles de la ciudad e incluso comenzaron un mercadillo… Los días lúgubres que habían azotado aquella zona parecían que hubieran pasado a la historia.

Takiko e Inami se habían despertado temprano aquella mañana por diversos motivos. El más importante era que debían dirigirse al palacio para presentarse como posibles doncellas de la reina. La otra era que, a esas horas, había menos vigilancia por las calles, y por aquel motivo, era más facil conseguir…

-¿Veneno? –inquirió Inami mirando sorprendida a su amiga.

Takiko hizo una mueca y tragó saliva. No era aquella la reacción que se esperaba por parte de Inami, ya que siempre la había visto con una expresión muy decidida. –Bueno… ya te dije que quería vengarme… Y la única forma de vengarme de una persona sin tener que apuñalarla es… con veneno –enfatizó esa última palabra y rebuscó en sus bolsillos en busca de algo, un trozo de papel de color morado –Mira, esta es la tarjeta de una vieja Chaman que vive por aquí… además de predecir el futuro, tiene piedras de la suerte, cartas, artilugios y… venenos.

-¿Sí? Pues nunca antes había oído hablar de ella…-le espetó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos. Takiko le hizo un gesto indicándole que bajara la voz.

-Shhh… precisamente no has oído hablar de ella porque su presencia es un total secreto… -miró fijamente aquella diminuta tarjeta. –Aquí pone que se encuentra en la calle 22, mira, es esta de aquí enfrente –la morena señalo una calle antigua y tortuosa que tenían delante, y que, por su aspecto, nadie cuidaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. -¿Vamos?

-¡Claro! –respondió Inami, y cogidas de la mano se adentraron en aquella calle mugrienta y sucia, que no les agradaba en absoluto… en ocasiones se oían golpes secos o gatos maullando desesperadamente. Inami, algo asustada de agarró del brazo de su amiga. Algo extraño si se piensa, ya que Takiko era mucho más bajita en estatura que ella –Takiko… ¿Dónde es?

-Mmm… -seguía mirando la pequeña tarjeta y a la vez miraba los pequeños y tronados portales de la callejuela, hasta que de pronto se detuvo. Miró el papel, seguidamente una de las puertas, y otra vez al papel –Es aquí… el numero 13 –susurró y seguidamente golpeó tres veces la polvorienta puerta adornada de telarañas que Inami miraba asustada.

De repente, la puerta se abrió lentamente produciendo un leve aunque escalofriante crujido… Las dos amigas se miraron y a continuación miraron el interior de aquella habitación… Estaba todo oscuro y apenas se podía divisar una vieja mesa de madera bastante podrida. Takiko se armó de valor y entró en el lugar, seguida por una insegura Inami. La falta de oxigeno que se respiraba era asfixiante y en las paredes descansaban unos recipientes de cristal que contenían todo tipo de órganos de animales. A Inami le entraron arcadas.

-Takiko, ¿verdad? –preguntó una suave voz que provenía de la mesa. Las dos amigas voltearon rápidamente y pudieron ver a una mujer de unos 85 años, de largos cabellos blancos y poca estatura sentada en una pequeña silla de piedra. La mujer removía unas pequeñas piedras de colores encima de la mesa y en ocasiones las partía en dos con sus largas uñas.

-Si, señora –respondió Takiko acercándose lentamente a la mesa –He venido aquí por que… Espere… ¿Cómo es que sabe usted mi nombre? –la mujer la miró.

-Lo he presentido… -susurró la mujer y de repente sonrió calidamente –Es que tienes cara de llamarte Takiko… -bromeó y Takiko le devolvió la sonrisa. –Déjame adivinar… ¿veneno?

-Exactamente –afirmó decidida –Tres paquetes de sianur potásico, por favor.

Inami la miró sorprendida. ¿Desde cuando Takiko sabía tanto de venenos? ¿Cómo sabia la medida exacta y el nombre exacto? ¡Sí habían una cantidad infinita de venenos! La señora le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Inami y luego miró a la morena.

-Vaya… con que Sianur Potásico, ¿eh? –la mujer se rascó la cabeza con sus callosos dedos –Tengo de sobras… por aquí –se levantó pesadamente de su silla y empezó a rebuscar en un armario echo con la misma madera que la mesa, del cual sacó tres paquetes de un tamaño medio y de color grisáceo –No me importa vendertelos pero…-los colocó sobre la mesa –Antes debes saber que este veneno es letal en el acto, con solo ingerir unos miligramos, una persona puede morir…-sonrió de forma traviesa –Después de tan solo unos minutos los restos de este veneno desaparecen de la sangre, borrando así cualquier indicio… es un veneno la mar de interesante –soltó una leve carcajada –Pero dime querida… con solo unos miligramos bastan… ¿para qué quieres tanta cantidad? ¿es que vas a envenenar a un ejercito? –le guiñó un ojo.

-No…-Takiko sonrió –Lo que pasa es que quiero asegurarme de no quedarme sin provisiones…-sacó de su bolsillo ocho monedas de plata. –Tenga señora, muchas gracias… -la mujer cogió las monedas y le tendió los paquetes grises, que Takiko guardó en una bolsa. –Una cosa más…y ya me marcho… quisiera hacer una…

-Maldición, ¿verdad? –adivinó la mujer, Takiko asintió. –Muy bien… las maldiciones son gratis, jeje…-Inami la miró aturdida, pensando cuan retorcida podría ser aquella mujer que tenia delante. –Dame la mano niña… -Takiko le tendió la mano y la mujer se quedó mirando la palma de esta. -¿Tienes un mechón de pelo de la persona que quieres hechizar? –Takiko asintió y sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño mechón de cabello castaño claro. Inami lo miró extrañada.

-¡¿De quién es ese mechón de pelo?! –preguntó la pelirroja asustada -¡¿Y de donde lo has sacado?!

-Es de Uruki Roun –respondió Takiko, Inami abrió la boca de asombro. –Lo he conseguido de las señoras de la limpieza de palacio… a veces rondar cerca de ahí puede ser muy útil…-miró a la señora –Continúe.

-De acuerdo –la mujer sacó de un cajón un pequeño cuchillo afilado y se dirigió a la mano de Takiko –esto te va a doler un poco –la morena asintió e inspiró profundamente, a continuación, la mujer le hizo un corte en la palma de la mano y rápidamente colocó encima del corte el mechón de pelo de Uruki, haciendo que el cabello se impregnara de la sangre que salía del corte. La mujer apretó la mano de Takiko con el mechón dentro hasta que el trozo de cabello quedó totalmente cubierto de sangre. –Nada va a ser igual… todo en tu vida va a cambiar… Uruki Roun… nada ha terminado aún… de esta no te vas a librar… por tu padre vas a pagar… ha sufrir destinado estás… y de esta no te librarás –Después de recitar aquello, y de mirar a Inami, quien le lanzaba una mirada de burla, como si pensara que aquel hechizo era para engaña-bobos, hizo que Takiko soltara el mechón cubierto de sangre, y, velozmente, prendió una cerilla e incendió el mechón de pelo, hasta que quedó echo cenizas.

Takiko se limpió la sangre de la mano y miró sonriendo a la mujer.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupada Inami, Takiko asintió –Entonces marchémonos ya… ¡tenemos que ir al palacio! –se justificó, aunque en el fondo tenía ganas de salir de aquél asfixiante lugar.

-Cierto… ¡gracias señora! –se despidió Takiko y la mujer le devolvió el saludo, mientras ellas salían del establecimiento –"Ya veras Temudan… te voy a dar donde más duele… voy a hacer que tu precioso hijo sufra lo indecible… para vengar la muerte de mi familia" –y con ese frío pensamiento, Takiko se dirigió al palacio ROUN, vendándose el corte de su mano y deseando llegar allí.

**OOO**

Uruki abrió los ojos sobresaltado y miró a su alrededor. Afortunadamente se encontraba en su cama… Intento incorporarse pero una punzada de dolor en su nuca se lo impidió, provocando que dejara caer su cabeza en la almohada, sobándose la nuca con una expresión de dolor. Cerró los ojos fuertemente. ¿A qué venía aquel dolor? Si el día anterior se había encontrado perfectamente… De repente, un hedor a sangre le colapsó el olfato. ¿Sangre? Aquello no era normal.

Aún anonadado por el dolor de su nuca, abrió lentamente los ojos y se miró su mano izquierda… y se quedó helado. Justamente tenía un gran corte en la palma de su mano y borbotones de sangre escapaban de la herida. Ahora entendía aquel olor, pero… ¿Cómo diablos se había echo esa herida?

Aparte de aquello también le dolía bastante la cabeza… deduciendo que era por la resaca del día anterior, se incorporó en su cama lentamente y cogió, de la mesa que había justo al lado de la cama, un pañuelo de tela limpio, con el cual envolvió el corte. Suspiró. Definitivamente ese no era su día de suerte. Le aparecían dolores de donde no los tendría que haber y…

Repentinamente, se escucharon unos fuertes pasos que se dirigían a la habitación del príncipe. Éste, pensando que sería su padre, volvió a tumbarse en su cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-¡Es hora de levantarse señor Uruki! –vociferó una voz cantarina y alegre, mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto de un portazo -¡El sol ha salido y reluce brillante en el cielo!

-Soruen… -murmuró Uruki con voz cansina. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido que sería su amigo? Su padre se encontraba en Xi-lang por asuntos de gobierno, por lo que no podía estar allí para darle la brasa, y su madre, con todo el barullo de las nuevas doncellas… -¿Te ha enviado mi madre? Si estás tú aquí, deduzco que Firuka está demasiado ocupada para venir a despertarme…

-¿Firuka? –Soruen hizo un gesto de fastidio –Esa chica está ahora mismo ayudando a tu madre para lo de las habitaciones de las doncellas… -Uruki le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva -¿Qué? Esa chica no es más que una doncella… ¡no tengo por qué tenerle respeto! –sentenció.

-Pues deberías, porqué aunque sea una doncella del palacio, es una de mis mejores amigas, la que siempre me ha escuchado… -Soruen alzó las cejas -¡Sí, Soruen! Ya sé que tú también me escuchas y ayudas, pero no sé… ella lo hace de modo diferente –Uruki se levantó perezosamente de su cama y abrió las cortinas totalmente y de repente, entró un sol a raudales -¡Vaya! ¡Qué sol! Ni siquiera se diría que estamos en Bei-jia…

-¿Qué le ha pasado? –preguntó Soruen señalando la mano izquierda de su amigo -¿Se ha cortado?

-Eso parece –respondió Uruki mirándose la mano detenidamente –Pero no recuerdo haberme echo una herida así… ummm… -intentó recordar qué le había ocurrido en la mano, pero no conseguía que ninguna idea coherente le viniera a la cabeza, por lo que se rindió.

-No creerá que es una pequeña venganza de la señorita Meriko, ¿no? –apuntó Soruen mirandole con una sonrisa realmente pícara -¿Qué paso anoche, señor? –Uruki le miró con una expresión aburrida y bufó.

-No, no creo que haya sido ella, porque me parece que era una de esas chicas tontas que les da miedo la sangre –comentó sentándose en su cama y recogiéndose el cabello en su coleta habitual –Y con respecto a lo de anoche…-cerró los ojos y hizo un gesto como avegonzandose –pues… bueno, pasó lo de siempre, ya sabes… ¡y por tu culpa!

Soruen lanzó una gran carcajada, pero de inmediato recibió un fuerte portazo y cayó aturdido al suelo. Furiosamente, levantó la mirada para ver quien le había propinado el golpe y observó que se trataba de Firuka.

-Buenos días señor Uruki –dijo amablemente, y después dirigió una falsa sonrisa al otro chico –Soruen… no había visto que estabas al otro lado de la puerta…

-¡Hola Firuka! ¿Qué tal te va todo? –preguntó Uruki abrochandose sus botas –Hacía tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí…-sonrió.

-Sí, y lo siento señor Uruki, pero es que durante este época he estado bastante ocupada y bueno…-comenzó la rubia, pero Soruen la interrumpió.

-Claro, deduzco que has estado muy "ocupada" últimamente –dijo gesticulando –por supuesto, ligando con cada uno de los hombres que andan por el palacio… -masculló con puro veneno en la voz y mirándola con altivez.

-¡¿Disculpa?! –bramó Firuka lanzándole una mirada de odio -¿Y tú qué sabes, idiota? ¡¡Estos días he estado muy ocupada con los preparativos de las habitaciones, para tu información!!

-Sí, si, claro claro…

-Soruen, creo que te has pasado –replicó Uruki, lanzándole una dura mirada a su amigo.

-Solo he dicho la verdad, señor –se defendió este.

Firuka hizo una reverencia ante Uruki y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Me marcho, señor. Cuando quiera hablar conmigo, pero en serio, y que no esté este espécimen delante, llámeme –a continuación salió por la puerta dando un portazo.

-… Nunca aprenderás, ¿no? –Soruen lo miró. -¡No, no me mires así, Soruen! ¡Firuka es mi amiga, no quiero que la trates como a una vulgar esclava! –Soruen se encogió de hombros y desvió la vista.

**OOO**

En la habitación de las entrevistas de las doncellas, había un gran numero de chicas jóvenes haciendo cola, justo para ser seleccionadas como servidoras de la reina. Muchas de ellas estaban siendo rechazadas y otro grupo, de menos mujeres, estaba siendo aceptado por la reina. A través de la cola de personas, Takiko pudo divisar a aquella mujer que se hacía llamar "reina" y la verdad es que era bastante guapa: cabellos largos y rubios, ojos azules, una mirada llena de bondad… Tenía que reconocer que no tenía pinta de ser mala persona, ni mucho menos… Podía ser que Inami tuviera razón y que no toda la familia imperial tuviera la culpa de las fechorías del rey Temudan, pero desechó esta idea enseguida, ¡Tenían que pagar todos por ello!

De repente, ambas chicas vieron que la reina les hacía señas, por lo que se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba ella y sus guardaespaldas, que las dejaron pasar.

-¡Inami, Inami! –dijo la reina abrazando cariñosamente a Inami, quien le devolvió el abrazo -¡Madre mía, como te he echado de menos! ¡Eres la doncella que mejor me ha servido aquí! –la miro sonriente –Tienes que saber que este sitio no era nada sin ti… -le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja y ambas sonrieron –Y por supuesto, tu eres una doncella con honores, ¡no hace falta que hagas cola! –exclamó levantando los brazos.

-Muchas gracias majestad –respondió Inami haciendo una reverencia –Pero antes de nada, esta vez he traído conmigo a mi mejor amiga, que también le gustaría ser doncella… -y señaló a Takiko, quien estaba detrás de ella.

-Oh, bien, bien… dime tu nombre y tu edad, por favor.

-Me llamo Takiko Okada, majestad, y tengo 17 años –a continuación hizo una reverencia. La reina asintió tocándose el mentón.

-Ella necesitaba un trabajo, majestad, y como es bastante buena en las tareas de la casa, me he tomado la libertad de traerla aquí –añadió Inami.

La reina sonrió a ambas chicas y luego las estrechó en un abrazo (Takiko se queda sorprendida O.o) y a continuación le estrecha la mano a Takiko, dándole la bienvenida.

-¡TODAS LAS AMIGAS DE INAMI SON AQUÍ BIENVENIDAS, PASA PASA! –exclamó dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda y a continuación las guiaron dentro de palacio. Takiko se sorprendió por lo grande que era aquél lugar, mucho más de lo que se había imaginado. Llegaron a su habitación, que constaba de dos camas individuales y de dos grandes armarios roperos.

-¡Que lujazo! –dijo Takiko maravillada y dejándose caer en su mullida cama -¡Cualquiera diría que somos de la realeza, y todo! –colocó las bolsas con el veneno debajo de su cama y miró sonriendo a su amiga.

-¿Okada? –preguntó divertida Inami.

-Uff… ¿Y que querías que hiciera? No podía decir mi verdadero apellido, porque sino habrían descubierto que soy la hija de Einosuke Okuda…

-Menudo cambiazo le has dado a tu apellido, tu también…

Al cabo de varios minutos, estaban las dos chicas colocando sus cosas en la habitación cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y Firuka asomó la cabeza por ella.

-¡Inamiii…! –la saludo la rubia silbando y canturreando –Me he pasado por las entrevistas y me han dicho que ya te estabas instalando…

-¡Hola Firuka! –Inami le devolvió el saludo –Sí, acabo de llegar justo hace un momento, y esta vez me he traído a una amiga... –dijo señalando a Takiko.

-Encanta, soy Takiko Okada –dijo dándole la mano.

-Lo mismo digo, yo soy Firuka Odo –respondió estrechándole la mano amistosamente. –Me alegro de que hayan caras nuevas por aquí, hasta hace poco esto era muy aburrido –miró a Inami –Por cierto, ya tengo trabajito para ti, Inami…-dijo divertida.

-¡¿Qué?! –Inami la miró sorprendida –Pero si ni siquiera he terminado de instalarme… -murmuró.

Takiko vio que su amiga estaba algo apurada, por lo que decidió intervenir.

-Oye Inami, si quieres, puedo sustituirte yo… así me iré acostumbrando y tu podrás instalarte con tiempo. –sonrió. -¿Puedo, Firuka?

-¡Por supuesto! –Firuka le devolvió la sonrisa. –Pues verás… es muy fácil y breve, solo tienes que ir a la habitación de su alteza Uruki y cambiar las sabanas. Nada más. –Takiko asintió –Y si por casualidad coincides con su alteza Uruki, cosa que dudo, lo saludarás con una reverencia y le llamarás "señor Uruki" –dijo mostrándole un ejemplo de reverencia.

-Okay…-Takiko cogió el cesto con las sabanas limpias y a continuación Inami le indicó donde se encontraba la habitación de Uruki, no sin antes agradecerle el favor.

**OOO**

Mientras Takiko se dirigía a la habitación del joven príncipe, no dejaba de repetirse que seguramente aquella faceta tan amable de la reina no era más que fachada y que era una tontería llamar a Uruki "señor" si solo tenía 19 años, además que seguramente sería un chabal mimado que solo pensaría en gastar el dinero en cosas inútiles.

Mientras todas estas ideas le daban vueltas en la cabeza, encontró la habitación y entró. Decidida a involucrarse lo menos posible en la vida de aquella familia, con muy mal genio, comenzó a quitar las sabanas sucias de la cama, aunque no pudo evitar ver unas pequeñas manchas de sangre en las sabanas, que decidió ignorar. Justamente cuando se disponía colocar las sabanas limpias, le dio un golpe a un recipiente que contenía agua y quedó toda empapada.

Takiko lanzó un suspiró de resignación, se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse el yukata de repuesto que llevaba en una bolsa, y que, si bien era más fresco que el kimono que llevaba ahora, al menos no estaba húmedo, y sería más confortable. Justamente cuando había quitado la parte de arriba del kimono, y preguntándose para que sería el recipiente con agua que había derramado notó que alguien acababa de abrir la puerta.

Automáticamente, Takiko desvió la mirada para ver quien era, y pudo ver a un chico alto, con unos cabellos castaños claros recogidos en una coleta hacia atrás y unos preciosos ojos azules, que recordaba haber visto antes. Esos ojos eran de un azul tan bonito, y el chico en efecto, era tan guapo, que se quedó anonadada mirándolo, hasta que se percató que el chico traía en brazos a un gato pelirrojo, y que él la miraba estupefacto. De echo, Takiko se dio cuenta de que no la miraba a los ojos, si no más hacía abajo… ¿Es que acaso le estaba mirando los…? Takiko se quedó congelada.

Ella misma se miró el pecho y vio… ¡¡que no tenía nada encima!! ¡No recordaba que se acababa de quitar la parte de arriba del kimono! Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo intenso, se tapó con el yukata que tenía en las manos y emitió un gran chillido, haciendo que el gato se asustara, se subiera a la cabeza del chico y gruñera.

El chico salió de su asombro al notar que el gato se le había subido a la cabeza y, cayendo en la cuenta de que más de la mitad del palacio habría escuchado el grito, corrió hacia Takiko, se arrodilló delante de ella y le tapó la boca para que dejara de gritar.

-¡¡Silencio!! –le susurró aún tapándole la boca, fijándose en el rubor de las mejillas de la chica –Tampoco es para tanto… ¡así que deja de gritar! ¿me oyes? –le liberó suavemente la boca y Takiko lo miró fijamente.

Ella había vistos esos ojos azules en alguna parte… antes… Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Eran los mismos ojos azules que tenía la reina.

De modo que entonces… este chico tan guapo que tenía delante era…

-Tú eres Uruki Roun… ¿no?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Ya que has leído todo el capítulo hasta aquí… ¿Por qué no dejas un review?**


End file.
